


[Podfic] Every One That Asketh

by istie



Series: Every One That Asketh [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, PTSD, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pregnancy, Rebuilding the Galaxy, canon-twisting, complicated: involves Reapers, new ending, post-ME3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istie/pseuds/istie
Summary: Audio version of Every One That Asketh.The Reapers are defeated, and the galactic community is barely holding together after the presumed death of Commander Shepard and the disappearance of the Normandy. The return of both, with unexpected complications, prompts a whole lot of questions, and very few answers.
Relationships: Commander Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Every One That Asketh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171175
Comments: 50
Kudos: 9





	1. Calibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every One That Asketh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546) by [istie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istie/pseuds/istie). 
  * Inspired by [Every One That Asketh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546) by [istie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istie/pseuds/istie). 



> Based on the following kmeme prompt:
> 
> "So after the crew of the Normandy crash land on an alien planet at the end of ME3, it takes them awhile to get the Normandy space-worthy again. Then there's the problem of the relays, and they have to help fix those before they can even get much news. By the time they make it back to Earth and the Citadel, it's been months and the crew is all desperate for word on Shepard.
> 
> Then it's discovered that Shepard is in a coma...And she's somehow pregnant with Garrus' baby. (Why and how is up to A!Anon.)
> 
> I'd really love a happy ending with a Shakarian family, please!
> 
> Major bonus if Garrus gets chewed out by his family not for having a human girlfriend, but for getting Shepard pregnant and never formally taking her for a mate.
> 
> More bonus points for his father and sister (and/or the Primarch?) helping to see to her and the unborn baby's care until Garrus gets there."

[_Chapter One: Calibrations_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZjnHLXZyGOTspXHquhg9M5SapLgnmXIP4pk)   
(5:23)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789866#workskin)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- "Mass Effect Theme", _Mass Effect Original Game Soundtrack_ , Jack Wall  
\- SSV Normandy SR-2 CIC ambience, _Mass Effect 3_ , including excerpts from "The Normandy" by Jack Wall


	2. Not Thinking

[_Chapter Two: Not Thinking_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZ2nHLXZPBc0orOf5hptlDTpQfYinS49SE7k)  
(8:06)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789872#workskin)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- "The Doctor's Theme (Series One and Two)", _Doctor Who Original Television Soundtrack_ , Murray Gold  
\- "Deference for Darkness", _Halo 3: ODST Original Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori  
\- "No Stone Unturned", _Halo 3: ODST Original Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori


	3. Lost in Translation

[_Chapter Three: Lost in Translation_  
](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZjAsLXZeLN2dEaMO8mh0VvcCntoS4k3hazk)(5:17)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789875#workskin)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- SSV Normandy SR-2 cockpit ambience, _Mass Effect 3_ , Bioware  
\- planetside ambience, including excerpts from "A Very Dangerous Place", _Mass Effect Original Game Soundtrack_ , Jack Wall


	4. Fallen Giant

[ _Chapter Four: Fallen Giant_ ](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZv7ULXZMF9dTuIvJ88n1nYollBUALALc0XX)  
(8:27)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789881#workskin)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- "Asphalt and Ablution", _Halo 3: ODST Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori  
\- "Sovereign's Theme", _Mass Effect Official Game Soundtrack_ , Jack Wall  
\- sound effects from _Mass Effect 3_ , Bioware  
\- ambience and music from the London Hideout, _Mass Effect 3_ , Bioware


	5. Signal

[_Chapter Five: Signal_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZPhNLXZ78EVAOH3xEkBJTIhvdYvWH7yciry)  
(7:07)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789885#workskin)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- "The View From Palaven" (excerpt), _Mass Effect 3 Official Game Soundtrack_ , Christopher Lennertz  
\- shuttle ambience and omnitool sounds, _Mass Effect 3_ , Bioware


	6. Renovations

[_Chapter Six: Renovations_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZ5pu4XZlsDcntvsoB7TaI1wHpEyyVW3fdLy)  
(4:42)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789888)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- "Tali", _Mass Effect 2 Original Game Soundtrack_ , Jack Wall  
\- SSV Normandy SR-2 conference room ambience, _Mass Effect 3_


	7. Hope is Worse

[_Chapter Seven: Hope is Worse_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZWHu4XZsi9QN98BFukvvNaBI2UypmYRsmP7)  
(4:30)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789891)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- "Keep What You Steal", _Halo 3 Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori


	8. Olly Olly Oxen Free

[_Chapter Eight: Olly Olly Oxen Free_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZCgw4XZM3SNeRjRdppUGyg4rSNuVV8opHSk)  
(12:27)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789902)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- "The Walk on Menae", "In Search of General Victus", and "I Won't Kill My Last Daughter", _Mass Effect 3: The Complete Expanded Score_ , Christopher Lennertz, Cris Velasco, and Sascha Dikiciyan  
\- "Humans are Disappearing", _Mass Effect 2 Official Game Soundtrack_ , Jack Wall  
\- excerpt from "Jump Drive", _Mass Effect 2 Official Game Soundtrack_ , Jack Wall


	9. Can't See Me

[_Chapter Nine: Can't See Me_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZJ034XZ8uthLlKK0wk2vEpOm3rCym9spl2X)  
(5:49)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789930)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- "The Rookie", _Halo 3 ODST Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori  
\- "Sovereign's Theme", _Mass Effect Official Game Soundtrack_ , Jack Wall  
\- Prothean vision audio, _Mass Effect_ , Bioware  
\- "Cornfield Chase", _Interstellar Official Soundtrack_ , Hans Zimmer  
\- "High Charity", _Halo 2 Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori


	10. Waking Up

[_Chapter Ten: Waking Up_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZADb8XZXtBUkw3lphh7X175TFOd88388XaX)  
(7:54)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789938)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- ambience and effects from _Mass Effect_ and _Mass Effect 3_ , Bioware  
\- "Self Esteem Fund", _Portal Official Game Soundtrack_ , Aperture Science Psychoacoustics Laboratory  
\- "Where We're Going", _Interstellar Official Soundtrack_ , Hans Zimmer


	11. Search

[_Chapter Eleven: Search_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZG0hQXZHacK4FbvKxfMK560SapokBqa3xOk)  
(10:44)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789944)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- "Asphalt and Ablution", _Halo 3: ODST Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori  
\- "What the Future Holds", _Mass Effect 2: Atmospheric_ , Jack Wall  
\- "Procedural Jiggle Bone", _Portal Official Game Soundtrack_ , Aperture Science Psychoacoustics Laboratory


	12. One-Two-Three

[_Chapter Twelve: One-Two-Three_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZuxkYXZdGbpiHGAIO08LMwbXJ3BWj1fXFTk)  
(7:40)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789951)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- "Finale", _Halo 2 Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell & Michael Salvatori  
\- "Overture" and "Special Delivery", _Halo 3: ODST Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell & Michael Salvatori  
\- "The Lazarus Project", _Mass Effect 2 Official Game Soundtrack_ , Jack Wall  
\- "Shuttle Ride", _Mass Effect 2: Atmospheric Official Game Soundtrack_ , Jack Wall  
\- "The Anti-Shepard", _Mass Effect 3: Citadel Official Game Soundtrack_ , Cris Velasco


	13. Coming Back

[_Chapter Thirteen: Coming Back_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZp3LYXZ1XsOoK3PdykozgSSUwBL20AzHXTX)  
(4:29)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789960)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- "Heavy Price Paid", _Halo 2 Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell & Michael Salvatori  
\- "Enough Dead Heroes", _Halo: Combat Evolved Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell & Michael Salvatori


	14. Generations

[_Chapter Fourteen: Generations_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZrjmYXZDoehABK8Sy7wDmCoVYsNomE5OBn7)  
(6:36)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789963)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- "Title Screen Theme" and "Squad Select Screen", _Mass Effect 3: The Complete Expanded Score_ , Bioware  
\- Normandy SR-2 Engineering ambience, _Mass Effect 3_ , Bioware  
\- "Remembrance", _Halo 2 Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell & Michael Salvatori


	15. See and Understand

[_Chapter Fifteen: See and Understand_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZGQwYXZcMMshQqpFRueOyqLJukyFhdox1AX)  
(4:31)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789968)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie (with a cameo from Brandon Keener)  
Audio:  
\- ambience and SFX, _Mass Effect 3_ , Bioware  
\- "Special Delivery", _Halo 3: ODST Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell & Michael Salvatori


	16. Can Someone Please Tell Me

[_Chapter Sixteen: Can Someone Please Tell Me_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZBhEYXZ5TXnkUdLlybmrkgvpe9SxRlo5ek7)  
(7:36)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789973)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- ambience, _Mass Effect 3_ , Bioware  
\- "Exodus", _Halo: Reach Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell & Michael Salvatori


	17. Here and Now

[_Chapter Seventeen: Here and Now_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZcaymXZ9VTxBr8cO44WpstCnBVkm7i866EX)  
(10:41)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789985#workskin)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- ambience, _Mass Effect 3_ , Bioware  
\- "New Alexandria", _Halo: Reach Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell & Michael Salvatori  
\- "Greatest Journey", "Roll Call", and "Choose Wisely", _Halo 3 Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell & Michael Salvatori


	18. You Look Like Her

[_Chapter Eighteen: You Look Like Her_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZpxTmXZzHef16F3oxYOebvHUOB1Sj6AUC7V)  
(15:00)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1789991)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- ambience, _Mass Effect 3_ , Bioware  
\- "Suite Autumn", _Halo: Combat Evolved Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori  
\- "Prison Infiltration", _Mass Effect 2: Arrival_ in-game soundtrack, Sascha Dikiciyan and Cris Velasco  
\- "Apartment Ambience", _Mass Effect 2: Lair of the Shadow Broker_ in-game soundtrack, Christopher Lennertz  
\- "Love Theme", _Mass Effect Official Game Soundtrack_ , Jack Wall and Sam Hulick  
\- "Noveria (third alternate)" and "The Wards (ambience)", _Mass Effect_ in-game soundtrack, Jack Wall and Sam Hulick


	19. Highly Classified Everything

[_Chapter Nineteen: Highly Classified Everything_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZSrLbXZKgV38k3CIkmTHyvmFzhjnJBdid8V)  
(15:00)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1790011)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- ambience, _Mass Effect 3_ , Bioware  
\- "Negotiating with Miranda", _Mass Effect 2: Atmospheric Soundtrack_ , Jack Wall  
\- "The Rookie" and "Finale", _Halo 3: ODST Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori  
\- "The Package", _Halo: Reach Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori  
\- "Day One", _Interstellar Official Soundtrack_ , Hans Zimmer  
\- "The Battle Over Rannoch", _Mass Effect 3: The Complete Expanded Score_ , Cris Velasco and Sascha Dikiciyan


	20. A Spare "Hail Mary"

[_Chapter Twenty: A Spare "Hail Mary"_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZwXxbXZkP7QT0raq4uK0DNMVBKlfVa9L0L7)  
(10:48)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1790019)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- ambience, _Mass Effect 3_ , Bioware  
\- "The Maw", _Halo: Combat Evolved Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori  
\- "Ghosts of Reach" and "Heavy Price Paid", _Halo 2 Official Game Soundtrack_ , vol. 1, Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori  
\- "Prologue" and "Cairo Suite", _Halo 2 Official Game Soundtrack_ , vol. 2, Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori  
\- "The New EDI" and "Grunt", _Mass Effect 3: The Complete Expanded Score_ , Sam Hulick, Cris Velasco, and Sascha Dikiciyan


	21. Duct Tape Logistics

[_Chapter Twenty-One: Duct Tape Logistics_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZluGhXZwEhPcNMJzi06BLNniF4yoVogL3tV)  
(16:06)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1790031)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- ambience, _Mass Effect 3_ , Bioware  
\- "On the Nature of Daylight", _Shutter Island Official Film Soundtrack_ , Max Richter  
\- "Normandy Debriefing", _Mass Effect_ in-game soundtrack, Jack Wall  
\- "Darkest Night (Extended Version)", _The Heart of Man_ , Tony Anderson ft. James Everingham


	22. Father

[_Chapter Twenty-Two: Father_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZNAVSXZROslliekO5bYsWiBPPrGBSSRsRoX)  
(3:42)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1790036)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- "Title Screen Theme", _Mass Effect 3: The Complete Expanded Score_ , Bioware  
\- "The Impossible Planet", _Doctor Who Original Television Soundtrack (Seasons One and Two)_ , Murray Gold


	23. What Once Was Lost

[_Chapter Twenty-Three: What Once Was Lost_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZQgpSXZyRek2DS27O5inChffB7b8kYhplO7)  
(16:04)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1790057)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- "You're Safe Now", "Take My Hand", "We Fight Or We Die", and "How Do We Know", _Mass Effect 3: The Complete Expanded Score_ , Bioware  
\- "Love Theme", _Mass Effect Original Game Soundtrack_ , Jack Wall  
\- "An End, Once and For All (Extended Cut)", _Mass Effect 3: Extended Cut Official Game Soundtrack_ , Sam Hulick & Clint Mansell  
\- "An End, Once and For All", _Mass Effect 3: N7 Collector's Edition Soundtrack_ , Sam Hulick & Clint Mansell  
\- "Reflections (first alternate)", "Reflections (second alternate)", _Mass Effect 2_ in-game soundtrack, Jack Wall  
\- "Reflections", _Mass Effect 2 Official Game Soundtrack_ , Jack Wall


	24. Talking to a Wall

[_Chapter Twenty-Four: Talking to a Wall_](https://u.pcloud.link/publink/show?code=XZvRRuXZg8TN9orXDwHkwHyH7NiQO7Ma1snX)  
(12:39)

[link to chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921546/chapters/1790068)

Credits:  
Voices and production: istie  
Audio:  
\- "We Made It Back Outside", _Mass Effect 3: The Complete Expanded Score_ , Bioware  
\- "I Was Lost Without You", _Mass Effect 3 Original Game Soundtrack_ , Sam Hulick  
\- "First Step" and "The Wormhole", _Interstellar Official Film Soundtrack_ , Hans Zimmer  
\- "The Pillar of Autumn", _Halo: Reach Official Game Soundtrack_ , Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori


End file.
